HERE I STAND
by RulesBreaker13
Summary: "Baiklah, pergi dan jangan kembali. Biar aku kembali bersama Changmin". Sebodo! Entah setan apa yang merasukiku, pokoknya aku mau Yunho di sini! "Apa kau bilang? Hmmm…kembali padanya? Silahkan saja, tapi setelah aku menyelesaikan ini….." Sontak aku mendongakkan kepala ketika tiba-tiba kepala Yunho berada di perpotongan leherku. Mendengus kasar di sana, menghembuskan nafas hanga


RHEIN

31.03.13

Proudly present~

HERE I STAND

RULES^BREAKER^13

.

**Rated : M**

**Genre : romance, family**

**Cast : YJ and the gank**

**Disclamier : YH is JJ's ; JJ is YH's ; CM is RH's (RH is me XDv)**

**NB : Welcome~ flame, bash, critics, suggests is allowed :)**

**Warning : ****DON'T LIKE? ****KEEP**** READ! OOC, YAOI, masih butuh banyak belajar u_u**

.

.

Mencari kehangatan dengan bergelung nyaman didalam dekapan lengan kekar Yunho, suamiku….kekasihku…..atau entah menyebutnya apa. Intinya dia pasangan hidupku.

Sedikit egois memang, namun hari ini rasanya aku tak ingin bangun dari tempat tidur ukuran queen size kami. Mencegah Yunho berangkat bekerja.

"Yunho sayang, aku mencintaimu", gumaman pelan ini, kuharap ia bisa mendengarku.

"Tatap aku, katakan sekali lagi". Selalu saja seperti ini. Kata-kata cinta harus diucapkan sambil menatap matanya. Beruang raksasa! Aku kan malu.

"Nghh, ani. Aku tidur saja". Dalam rengkuhannya aku menggeleng. Malas ah pagi-pagi sudah deg-degan melihat mata musangnya. Hell, seperti remaja saja aku ini.

"Tidurlah yang cepat, aku harus ke kantor"

"Sudah telat satu jam. Tidak usah berangkat", aku mengeratkan pelukanku pada pinggangnya, dan semakin menyurukkan kepalaku di perpotongan lehernya. Bagaikan tak butuh oksigen mencium aromanya seperti ini. Bisa kami selamanya dibekukan dalam keadaan seperti ini? Oh gee…

"Sayang…..jangan egois. Oke?", Yunho selalu seperti ini. Dedikasinya tinggi sekali, malas ah.

"Baiklah, pergi dan jangan kembali. Biar aku kembali bersama Changmin". Sebodo! Entah setan apa yang merasukiku, pokoknya aku mau Yunho di sini!

"Apa kau bilang? Hmmm…kembali padanya? Silahkan saja, tapi setelah aku menyelesaikan ini….."

Sontak aku mendongakkan kepala ketika tiba-tiba kepala Yunho berada di perpotongan leherku. Mendengus kasar di sana, menghembuskan nafas hangat yang menggelitik leher.

Bibir tebalnya menyusuri setiap inci leherku. Semakin merinding ketika dihisapnya jakunku. Hell! He such a great kisser!

"Yunho…..ngghhh…berhenti! yaa!",

Sia-sia saja rasanya. Ciumannya malah menjalar ke tengkukku. Hell hell. Yunho pabo!

"Kau menyuruhku berhenti cinta?"

Rasanya hati ini di bawa terbang ke kahyangan, jarang sekali ia memanggilku cinta. Hangat rasanya.

Ciumannya masih berfokus di leherku, dengan tangan kasarnya yang mengusap lembut punggungku. Ah~ aku mencintainya.

Usapan di punggung memang hal yang sederhana. Namun bagiku itu suatu kedamaian. Jika dengan mengusap punggung muncul friksi yang menggetarkan, dialah orang yang tepat.

Namun rasa yang membuatku egois menahan Yunho untuk tidak berangkat kerja sudah sampai ditenggorokan. Menggeliat melepaskan diri dari Yunho adalah hal yang sulit. Dengan terpaksa aku…..

"Akhh…..ngghhh….cintaa…apa yang kau lakukan?"

…meremas juniornya, dan berlari ke kamar mandi di dalam kamar

.

.

.

"Huuwekkkkk"

"Ah…ah…..ah…."

"Howekkk"

"Cinta…..kau tidak apa?"

"Howekkk"

"Jaejoong-ah"

"Hooweeeeeekkkk"

"JUNG JAEJOONG!"

Tuli rasanya telinga ini. Aku tak mendengar kata-kata Yunho. Yang ada aku harus segera menyalurkan rasa mual yang ada. Ugh, rasanya sakit sekali.

Pijatan Yunho di tengkukku sedikit mengurangi rasa mual yang sudah sampai di ujung tenggorokan. Entah hukuman apa yang nanti akan kuterima setelah memperlakukannya seperti itu. Nafasku kubutuhkan saat ini adalah pelukan Yunho!

.

.

.

Jaejoong-ku, apa yang terjadi? Setelah ia meremas juniorku seperti tadi, lalu berlari ke kamar mandi. Kupikir kami akan melakukannya di sana. Tapi kuurungkan niatku melihatnya membungkuk di kloset sambil muntah-muntah tanpa ada yang dimuntahkan. Kami belum sarapan memang. Sejak pagi Jaejoong hanya memelukku tanpa berniat melepaskan. Senang sih, toh tidak terjadi setiap hari. Namun tetap saja tingkahnya aneh.

Maunya membalas kelakuannya tadi, tapi melihat wajah pucatnya, lebih baik jangan dulu. Ketika berbalik, matanya terlihat lelah. Apa ia tidak tidur semalam?

Pelukannya kusambut erat. Entah kenapa dia hari ini. Mungkin sakit. Baiklah, akan kutemani dia hari ini.

Dari kamar mandi kami berjalan ke tempat tidur sambil berpelukan. Akan sangat aneh jika dilihat orang lain. Namun sepertinya Jaejoong bergelung nyaman, kuturuti saja.

"Yunho, jangan di kasur, di sofa depan TV saja…..", Jaejoong menggumam di dadaku, oke.

"Di sini sayang?"

"Ya…. duduklah"

Aku mengikuti perintahnya. Duduk. Jaejoong lalu menekan sebuah tombol, keluarlah sandaran kaki dari bawah sofa. Sofa kami memang dirancang bisa dialih fungsikan menjadi tempat tidur mini.

Jaejoong beranjak keatasku dan memeluk pinggangku erat. Posisiku jadi seperti sedang menggendong bayi besar. Ini lucu sekali.

"Hey bayi besar….ada apa denganmu?", aku mencium keningnya pelan.

"Jangan cium aku….kumohon, perutku masih mual"

Aku mengernyit. Ciuman membuatnya mual? Jadi aku tidak boleh menciumnya? Tapi dia memelukku erat sekali.

Hah~

Bruk!

Aww! Jaejoong mendorongku kuat sekali. Memang aku tidak jatuh, hanya saja kini ia bersedekap di depan sambil memincingkan mata. Oh, apalagi?

"Jung sayang...baumu aneh sekali. Mandilah, sebelum aku muntah di kaosmu. Ppali!", Jaejoong menarik tanganku ke arah kamar mandi. Tak tahukah ia aku sudah mandi subuh-subuh tadi?

"Aku akan melakukannya denganmu", seringaiku melebar, mencengkram pergelangan tangannya. Mencegahnya menjauhiku.

"Tidak"

"Ya"

"Tidak ada penolakan, Jung Jaejoong", ujarku manis dibuat-buat. Hey, dia yang menantang.

.

.

.

Jadi di sinilah kami, dibawah guyuran shower.

Aku mengerjainya berkali-kali.

Dengan cara apa aku mengerjainya? Banyak hal yang kulakukan. Bayangkan sendiri, biar lebih kreatif (?) #modus XDv

Entah dia mati rasa atau bagaimana, rasanya berhubungan di bawah air kali ini seperti bersolo karir. Ia tak merespon sama sekali. Memang sih sesekali mendesah, tapi desah kesakitan, seperti desah ingin menangis.

Dan seorang Jung Yunho ini tak akan tega dengan istrinya yang berperilaku seperti itu. Cukup sadar bawah Jaejoong tak menginginkannya.

Air shower yang sudah ku set dingin inginnya biar mendinginkan aktifitas panas yang kuimpikan akan terjadi di sini. Ternyata malah seperti ini. Tak ada respon dari Jaejoong.

Padahal aku sudah menciumi, melumat, dan menghisap nikmat bibir cherrynya itu. Terlintas di benak bagaimana kissablenya membuat pouts yang sayangnya tak bisa kutiru...hah...

Jaejoong hanya diam bersandar di dinding yang dingin sambil terus kudesak. Tak ada respon.

Kuciumi area lehernya, meninggalkan beberapa kissmark indah hasil bibir berbentuk hatiku juga tak ada respon.

Kuelus semua permukaan kulitnya, dari wajah hingga punggung.

Satu hal, aku heran dengan dadanya. Perut tanpa lemak, namun dadanya...err...bisa dibilang montok. Tuhan...aku bersyukur memiliki namja adorable ini.

Kukerjai dadanya, ia hanya menggeliat dengan mendesah seperti ingin menangis.

Dadaku ikut sakit, sebenarnya Jaejoong kenapa?

Maunya langsung saja ke bagian yang paling intim. Mengerjai bagian vitalnya mungkin menjadi tolak hubungan solo karir di kamar mandi ini.

Belum juga berjongkok untuk meraupnya, aku memastikan raut wajah istri tercintaku ini.

Yang ada aku sweatdrop. Hoyeah~ seorang Jung Yunho sweatdrop.

Aliran bening tercampur dengan guyuran air dari shower. Aku lebih dari menyadari tetesan bening keluar dari dua bola matanya yang indah. Hanya aliran kecil, namun bahu putih mulus tempat favorit untuk membuat tanda kepemilikanku akhirnya bergetar kecil.

Sukses sudah moodku rusak. Tidak tidak... aku tidak menyalahkan kekasihku tersayang ini, hanya rasa salah yang mendera.

Kuambil kedua tangannya, kugenggam jemarinya. Terasa dingin...

Segera saja aku menyambar handuk untukku dan bathrobe untuknya. Sebenarnya aku juga merasa kedinginan. Bayangkan saja berlama-lama dalam kamar mandi dengan settingan air dingin di musim gugur. Ck! Yaaah, kan aku berpikir ini akan panas dengan sendirinya. Dan sepertinya dugaanku salah.

.

.

Jaejoong diam saja ketika Yunho melepas handuk dihadapannya. Yunho dengan telaten mengeringkan rambut Jaejoong dan mengusap permukaan kulitnya yang masih basah.

Akan terjadi pergumulan yang panas seandainya Jaejoong sedang dalam keadaan normal. Tapi yang terjadi adalah...nothing.

Posisi Jaejoong sedang duduk di pinggir kasur dengan Yunho berdiri dihadapannya tanpa...nothing (baca : naked). Abs Yunho yang tecetak enam kotak sempurna, kulit coklatnya yang membuatnya benar-benar manly, dan...ekhem...propertinya yang...seukuran...hm...bagaimana ya, seukuran...gajah (gajah itu besar ._.). Tak membuat Jaejoong bergeming, ia hanya diam saja.

Niatnya Yunho ingin mengambilkan baju ganti, namun ketika berbalik untuk memakaikan baju, ternyata Jaejoong sudah berbaring meringkuk di tempat tidur. Biarlah...lagipula bathrobe-nya tidak terlalu basah.

Segera Yunho memakai bajunya sendiri, mengambil selimut lalu menyelimuti mereka berdua. Dan kali ini ada pergerakan dari Jaejoong. Ia merapat pada Yunho, tapi membelakanginya.

Yunho tahu maksudnya. Itu berarti Jaejoong ingin dipeluk dari belakang.

Tangan kananya menyebrang melewati leher Jaejoong, mengusap wajahnya dari belakang, menenangkan Jaejoong. Sedang tangan kirinya melingkari pinggang Jaejoong, merengkuhnya erat, saling menyalurkan kehangatan.

Yunho tersenyum ketika jemari lentik Jaejoong mengusap jemarinya. Tak lama jemari mereka bertaut.

"Yunho..."

"Hm...?"

"Aku kedinginan..."

"Kamu kedinginan? Sini aku hangatin"

"Menyebalkan..."

"Ada apa sih?", Yunho menyerngit heran.

"Cara bicaramu, membuatku mual", balas Jaejoong.

"Hah? Memangnya kenapa?", tanya Yunho.

"Kayak orang pacaran aja. Kita udah nikah Yunho, geli ah ngomongnya kayak gitu", Yunho terkikik pelan. Dari nada bicara Jaejoong, pasti dia lagi mengerucut kesal.

"Eh biar dong, kan biar mesra...ya nggak cinta?", tanya Yunho lagi dengana maksud menggoda. Puas dan manis rasanya menggoda istrinya seperti ini.

"Lagi malas ah mesra-mesraan", timpal Jaejoong.

"Tapi buktinya pingin dihangetin gitu...mau ML ga? Biar lebih hangat", tawar Yunho hati-hati.

"Kamu aja sendiri, malas ah"

"Gimana caranya coba", tanya Yunho menyerngit.

"Kamu kan pintar"

"Oke..."

"Bagus"

"Kalau sama orang lain gimana?"

"Lakuin aja"

"Nggak boleh cemburu, oke"

"Nggak akan. Karena aku udah bunuh diri duluan"

"Yaudah, nanti kutemani bunuh diri"

"Fansmu gimana?", tanya Jaejoong.

"Biarin. Yang penting fansku yang satu ini masih disisiku", Yunho tersenyum geli akan percakapan mereka.

"Mana mau aku disisimu terus?", jawab Jaejoong bersungut.

"Oh iya lupa..."

"Lupa apa?", tanya Jaejoong.

"Lupa kalau selain disisiku, fansku ini juga sering di bawahku, hahahaha", kali ini Yunho tergelak parah dan mengundang dengusan sebal dari Jaejoong. Apa-apaan Yunho ini!

"Ngambek ah"

"Dih, ngambekan"

"Biarin"

"Iyadeh biar, masih tetep cinta kok say,", goda Yunho tanpa henti.

"Godain aja terus, sampai aku mati", kata Jaejoong.

"Kok bisa?"

"Habisnya jantungku detaknya ga normal. Coba denger deh, ga normal kan?", Jaejoong membawa telapak tangan kiri Yunho ke dadanya, merasakan detak jantung yang begitu cepat.

"Itu sih namanya deg-degan", kata Yunho tak berhenti tertawa geli.

"Iya, kemakan gombalanmu..."

Hening...

"Cinta...?"

"Hmm?"

"Kamu lagi marah sama aku?"

"Nggaklah, ngapain?", jawab Jaejoong.

"Love..."

"Kamu manggil siapa?"

"Ya kamulah love...siapa lagi?"

"Kira aja...panggilannya banyak banget", jawab Jaejoong.

"Kan artinya sama aja...mau panggil cinta, love, sarang, haha"

Hening...

"Aku kangen Yoochun"

"Katakan lagi?"

"Aku kangen Yoochun..."

"Akkhh! Yunho! Sakit..."

Yoochun mantan Jaejoong. Mantannya waktu di high school. Dan perkataan Jaejoong barusan mengundang rasa tidak suka Yunho. Dan akibatnya, ia memelintir keras nipple kanan Jaejoong. Ia tidak suka Jaejoong berkata seperti itu!

"Ayo katakan lagi, dan kau akan mendapat lebih...", Yunho berkata dengan nada rendah, membuat Jaejoong merinding. Namun ia suka. Ia suka ketika Yunho-nya cemburu.

"Apalagi Changmin...bagaimana kabarnya ia sekarang"

"Kudengar ia sudah menikah dengan seorang wanita tahun lalu. Sudah punya anak. Kau masih mengharapkannya?", tanya Yunho dengan posisi masih mendekap Jaejoong dari belakang.

"Mungkin...jika saja ada kesempatan..."

"Akkhhh! Yunho...nghhhh...Yunhh...ahhh..."

Mendengar rintihan Jaejoong malah membuat Yunho makin beringas menghisap kasar kulit leher Jaejoong. Maksudnya sih membuat kissmark.

"Ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan mengenai mantan kekasih di universitas mu itu?", seringai Yunho bertambah lebar melihat hasil kerjanya.

"Oh Yunho...seandainya aku masih dosenmu dan kau mahasiswaku, sudah tentu aku akan membuat nilaimu jelek, beruang mesum", lenguh Jaejoong.

Jadi sebenarnya Jaejoong lebih tua dua tahun dari Yunho. Jaejoong memang pintar. Waktu Yunho naik di semester lima di Seoul International University, Jaejoong adalah dosen baru. Grade dan IP-nya yang tinggi membuat Jaejoong dipercaya meng-handle semester lima ke atas. Di sanalah mereka bertemu. Di sanalah awal cerita mereka.

Waktu itu, setelah Yunho lulus menjadi sarjana, Yunho memaksa Jaejoong untuk resign. Maunya Jaejoong tetap bekerja, ia tak ingin terlalu bergantung pada Yunho. Tapi ya, mau bagaimana? Setelah melewati masa sulit, akhirnya empat bulan setelah upacara wisuda kesarjanaan Yunho, mereka menikah.

Kim Jaejoong menjadi Jung Jaejoong, menjadi istri di rumah, dan Yunho melanjutkan S2 sambil memulai karirnya di Kim Macro coorperation yang sebentar lagi menjadi Jung Macro coorperation. Maunya orang tua Jaejoong, Jaejoong yang meneruskan, tapi mendapat menantu seorang Jung Yunho membuat perusahaan keluarga itu diambil alih Yunho, suami Jaejoong.

Terlalu muluk rasanya jika menyebut perusahaan KMC atau JMC sebuah perusahaan raksasa. Namun...yah... JMC 'hanya' imperium yang membuat orang tua Jaejoong dan Yunho tenang menjalani hari tua, karyawannya makmur, tak ada yang kekurangan...syukurlah. yang terpenting adalah semua klien menghormati dan segan akan kepemimpinan Jung Yunho.

"Yah...silahkan saja...", Yunho menggumam,

"Maka kau akan dipecat dalam kurun waktu yang tidak lama", tambah Yunho.

"Apa maksudmu Jung?", tanya Jaejoong.

"Hmm... bagaimana jika aku memberinya judul 'Desahan di Ruang Jaejoong-nim' ? terdengar bagus bukan?", Yunho menyerinngai.

"Aku malu mengingatnya", Jaejoong meringkuk dan menutup mulut dengan tangannya, gesture malu. Apa-apaan Yunho ini, mengingatkan pada hal yang memalukan.

Ia akui dulu...sebelum menikah...mereka sudah pernah melakukannya. Tepatnya sering melakukan itu di kantor Jaejoong. Benar-benar dosen yang tak boleh dicontoh #eh

Hening...

"Aku ingin menemui Changmin...bolehkah Yunho?"

"Apa yang tidak untukmu cinta...tapi minggu ini aku sibuk. Minggu depan aku akan mengantarmu", tawar Yunho. Jaejoong merengut.

"Berhenti memperlakukanku sebagai wanita Yunho. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Ini yang aku tidak suka...bersamamu membuatku seolah-olah aku ini wanita", dengus Jaejoong.

"Sudah tugasku untuk menjagamu my Boo", Yunho berkata dengan sabar.

"Tapi bukan dengan mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi. Aku milikmu, hatiku milikmu, tubuhku juga milikmu. Tapi tidak bisakah kau memberiku ruang kebebasan?", gerutu Jaejoong.

"Cium aku sekarang"

"Apa?"

"Untuk membuktikan kau adalah milikku"

Cup!

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah belakang dan mengecup bibir Yunho singkat. Singkat, tapi cukup membuat pipi putihnya bersemu merah.

"Bagaimana? Boleh kan?"

"Hm...bagaimana ya? Kamu ini istri yang baik Jaejoongie...selalu izin kemanapun kau pergi. Aku mencintaimu...hmmm", Yunho menciumi puncak kepala Jaejoong, sedang Jaejoong kini membalik tubuhnya berhadapan dengan Yunho.

"Aku tahu, jadi bagaimana suamiku?", Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang kini tersenyum kecil.

"Membiarkanku pergi sendirian, seperti malam itu. Tak ada orang, kau nekat pergi ke rumah Jacqueline sendirian. Melewati jalan tembus, gelap dan tanpa lampu. Lalu ada tiga orang mabuk dan mereka berusaha memperkosamu. Membuka bajumu paksa dan menempeleng pipimu berkali-kali. Mereka hampir merenggut tubuhmu..."

"Dan kau datang...", Jaejoong melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Yunho, menelusupkan kepalanya di dada suaminya. Kejadian di masa lalu yang mengerikan. Untung Yunho datang tepat waktu.

"Ya...dan aku datang. Baik sekali Tuhan waktu itu, mengirim seorang malaikat tampan kepadamu Joongie...", tambah Yunho berbisik pelan.

"Terus saja mengingat kejadian itu. Kau sukses membuatku takut", Yunho terkekeh pelan mendengar dumelan istrinya tersebut. Mengingat malam dimana mereka tak sengaja bertemu –kejadiannya sebelum mereka menikah.

Ketika itu Jaejoong ingin mengunjungi Mr. dan Mrs. Jacqueline, pasangan suami istri asal Jerman yang tinggal satu kompleks dengan Jaejoong waktu itu. Niatnya sih hanya ingin berkunjung saja.

"Bagaimana? Jadi berangkat sendiri?"

"Tidak, temani aku",

Dan sore itu –perdebatan mereka terjadi hingga sore diatas ranjang, Jaejoong akhirnya mengalah. Menunggu minggu depan untuk mengunjungi Changmin. Ia bosan di rumah terus. Selama enam bulan pernikahan mereka, izin dari Yunho untuk Jaejoong bekerja atau membuka suatu usaha belum juga turun. Jadi, apalagi yang ia lakukan selain mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah dan melayani suami?

(wahai para readers, siapa yang pundung tidak ada yang 'iya-iya' di bagian ini? Wkwkw XD #ketawanista)

.

.

.

Senin, 10 Januari

Hari janjian tiba. Jaejoong dengan kaos abu bergaris dengan rompi kulit dan jeans hitam. Rambut hitam legamnya ia biarkan sedikit berantakan dibagian belakang. Manis sekali...

Berbeda dengan Tuan Jung Yunho yang memakai kaos putih corak hitam dengan jas hitam kasual serta jeans biru donker. Rambut cepaknya ia biarkan –benar-benar dibiarkan dengan sedikit sentuhan gel rambut. Sempurna.

Maunya Jaejoong naik mobil sendiri, lalu balapan di jalan dengan Yunho. Sudah lama ia tidak adu kecepatan dengan Yunho, memngingatkan pada masa lalu. Kini umurnya 27 tahun dan Yunho 25 tahun. Mungkin Yunho masih pantas. Tapi dirinya?

Tanpa menunggu lama, audy hitam meluncur di jalanan kota Seoul. Malam yang cerah membuat semakin banyak orang yang berinisiatif untuk keluar pada malam ini, termasuk pasangan YunJae. Kerlip cahaya khas kota metropolitan membasuh kap mobil hitam legam milik Yunho –dan Jaejoong tentunya.

Tak berselang setengah jam, mereka sampai di depan sebuah rumah dengan pagar tinggi bergaya semi victorian. Cocok sekali dengan pemiliknya –entah dibagian mana.

"Jae..."

"Aku janji Yunho...tidak apa-apa...percayalah padaku. Oke?"

Cup!

Sebuah kecupan manis tertumbuk di pipi kanan Yunho, mengundang senyumnya.

"Lagipula aku sudah memberitahu Changmin tentang kunjungan kita. Ia berkata sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita. Jangan mengecewakannya", Jaejoong meremas lembut tangan Yunho. Ia membuka pintu mobil dan beranjak keluar dengan Yunho mengikutinya.

"Baiklah nyonya Jung...", Yunho pasrah. Jika sudah berbicara lembut seperti ini maka aura dewasa sangat terpancar dari tubuh kekasihnya tersebut. Ia sebagai yang lebih muda jadi merasa sungkan.

"Aku mencintaimu Yunnie...",

Cup!

Yunho tinggi menjulang dibanding Jaejoong, membuat namja manis tersebut harus menjinjitkan kakinya untuk meraih bibir hati sang suami.

"Arasseo...kenapa kau tidak menelponnya saja? Katakan kita sudah di depan pagar"

"Ia bilang pencet bel dulu"

.

.

.

Rumah bergaya victorian itu mengundang decak kagum Yunho maupun Jaejoong. Secara ukuran dan nilai tak jauh beda dengan milik mereka. Hanya saja kesan yang tercipta begitu mengagumkan. Mencerminkan pemiliknya berselera tinggi.

"Selamat datang di rumah kami, liebe said he will come for several minutes again. Sit down please, dan...minuman apa yang kau inginkan?", seorang wanita muda –umurnya berkisar 23-an menyambut Yunho dan Jaejoong. Rambutnya panjang dan highlight merah maroon-nya kentara diantara warna hitam legam. Ia memakai kaos lengan tiga perempat berwarna krem dengan bolero jaring berwarna coklat dan jeans longgar. Santai namun memikat.

"Liebe?", Jaejoong bertanya.

"Heeung! I calling him like that, means 'sarang'. Ugh...sorry, I can't speak korean well", wanita itu tertawa kecil memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih bersih.

"It's okay. Kami minum lemon tea saja"

"Baik, sebentar"

Selang beberapa menit, wanita itu kembali.

"Jadi...kau Rhein? Istri Changmin?", tanya Jaejoong.

"Yeah, aku Rhein Hikaru. Atau...Shim Rhein sekarang", jawabnya.

"Oh...Rhein-sshi, sepertinya kau bukan asli orang korea? Bukankah Hikaru marga nihon-jin?", gantian Yunho yang bertanya.

|nihon-jin = orang jepang|

"You're right. My momma is korean, but my father is Germany and Japanese. Mengapa? Apa aku terlihat aneh? Atau mungkin aksenku?", tanya wanita itu, membuat Yunho merasa tidak enak.

|Kau benar. Ibuku orang korea, tapi ayahku campuran jepang dan jerman|

"Bukan...hanya saja tadi aku melihat ukiran puisi berjudul Ame ni mo Makezu dan Erlkonig di dinding depan rumahmu", jelas Jaejoong.

"Yah...jarang sekali ada orang yang mengukir puisi di dinding rumah mereka", tambah Jaejoong lagi.

"Ah...aku menyukai karya Miyazawa Kenji-san yang itu. Dan Changmin menyukai puisi Erlkonig karya Johan Wolfgang von Goethe. Kau mengenali puisi itu? Wow, sepertinya kau bisa berbahasa Jepang?", tanya Rhein.

"Yaa...aku sempat belajar sedikit", jawab Jaejoong sambil menggaruk tengkuknya kaku.

"I'm home!", sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka. Bersamaan dengan minuman Jaejoong dan Yunho yang datang diantarkan seorang pelayan. Itu Changmin.

"Liebe!", Rhein berdiri dan menyambut suaminya. Sedang Changmin tersenyum lebar. Menyambut pelukan hangat istrinya dan berjalan menemui dua tamunya.

"Wie geht's dir?", tanya Changmin pada Rhein.

|apa kabarmu?|

"Genki", jawab Rhein, mereka lalu duduk di sebrang pasangan Yunho-Jaejoong.

|Baik|

"Kalian keren sekali, bercakap dalam banyak bahasa seperti itu", ucap Yunho setelah berjabat tangan dengan Changmin, begitupun Jaejoong.

"Bukankah Jaejoong hyung juga bisa nihon-go?", tanya Changmin sambil melonggarkan dasinya.

|nihon-go = bahasa jepang|

"Joongie kalau tidak bicara bahasa korea ya mendesah", timpal Yunho sambil terkikik pelan, mengabaikan deathglare Jaejoong.

"Hahahahaha", suasana pun menjadi hangat.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya kecemasan Yunho akan hubungan Jaejoong dan Changmin tak beralasan sama sekali. Entah bagaimana mereka dulu, yang jelas sudah selesai. Mereka bersaudara kini. Jaejoong ikut bahagia dengan kehidupan Changmin dengan istri cantiknya. Awalnya ia kaget, namun ya...salah satu penyebab mereka terpisah karena ternyata Changmin sudah 'lurus'.

Makan malam terasa lebih riuh dengan bergabungnya Hyesun, gadis kecil berumur hampir satu tahun, anak dari Rhein dan Changmin.

"Hyesunnie...aaa...obey to momma, okay", Rhein menyuapi Hyesun bubur dengan telaten. Sedang pandangan Jaejoong tak lepas dari anak dan ibu tersebut.

|patuh sama ibu, oke|

"Hyung, mungkin sebaiknya kalian mengadopsi seorang anak", Changmin berbicara di sela-sela makannya.

"Mungkin...kami belum pernah membicarakannya", kata Yunho, diikuti anggukan dari Jaejoong.

"Pandangan tiap orang memang berbeda, namun dengan hadirnya Hyesun di keluarga kami, hidupku lebih sempurna", cetus Changmin, diikuti senyuman manis dari Rhein.

"Liebe richte. Maybe you can adopt one or two babies", saran Rhein.

|Suamiku benar. Mungkin kalian bisa mengadopsi satu atau dua bayi|

.

.

.

Makan malam selesai. Hubungan antara Yunho dan Changmin yang sempat sedikit kikuk di awal mencair, pembicaraan mereka mengenai bisnis mengalir bersahabat. Jaejoong yang tak mengerti akhirnya mengikuti Rhein ke lantai dua, ke kamar Hyesun. Sudah waktunya tidur untuk gadis imut tersebut.

Sampailah mereka di sebuah kamar yang nyaman dengan nuansa warna baby blue. Setelah menyanyikan sedikit lullaby, akhirnya Hyesun tertidur.

Rhein membuka pembicaraan, "Kalian pasangan yang serasi"

"Benarkah?"

"No doubt. Suamimu, Yunho-kun begitu tampan...dan kau, manis sekali. You two really really match couple", kata Rhein dengan mata berbinar. Jujur saja, ia baru diberitahu mengenai 'kondisi' pasangan Yunho-Jaejoong tersebut. Termasuk masa lalu Changmin dengan Jaejoong. Rhein istri yang baik, ia bisa menerima dan berperilaku baik kepada Jaejoong. Ia percaya suaminya. Toh sekarang Jaejoong sudah menikah dengan Yunho.

|Tidak diragukan. Kalian berdua benar-benar pasangan yang serasi|

"Yunho tampan? Menurutku Changmin lebih tampan", sahut Jaejoong, dan mereka berdua terkikik geli. Bagaimana bisa memuji suami orang tanpa bersyukur betapa suami masing-masing begitu tampan.

"Eeung...Jejung-kun, kau terlihat sedikit pucat"

"Benarkah? Apa begitu terlihat. Memang akhir-akhir ini aku sedikit tidak enak badan. Sering mual"

"Oh my God, mungkin kau..."

"Entahlah Rhein-sshi...bahkan ketika Yunho mulai menyentuhku, mual yang kurasa semakin menjadi", tutur Jaejoong. Mungkin menceritakan masalahnya pada istri sekaligus wanita yang sudah mempunyai anak seperti Rhein adalah tepat.

"Wait a minute! Apa kau pernah periksa?", tanya Rhein.

"Tidak, mungkin ini hanya mual biasa"

"Let's see, sepertinya aku masih menyimpan beberapa test pack. Let me find it", Rhein beranjak keluar kamar Hyesun. Meninggalkan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memperhatikan wajah damai Hyesun. Tak bisa dipungkiri sebenarnya ia juga ingin mempunyai anak. Namun yah...

"Gotcha! Go! You should test with this", Rhein menyodorkan sebuah alat berwarna putih dan biru. Mengundang kerutan tanya pada Jaejoong.

"Should I?"

"Yes! There's the bath room"

Jaejoong tidak yakin. Ia tahu cara memakai test pack karena tertera cara pemakaian di bungkusnya. Namun ia tidak paham cara membacanya. Setelah melakukan yang harus dilakukan, ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan menunjukkannya pada Rhein.

"Aku tidak bisa membacanya",

"Give it to me..."

"Bagaimana?"

"..."

"Rhein-sshi?"

"..."

"Rhein-san!"

"..."

RHEIN

31.03.13

HERE I STAND

RULES^BREAKER^13

FINISH. HA HA HA. *mati*

Ahh~ FF apa ini -_-

Mau bikin MPREG, tapi mikir dulu...

Tapi kalau nggak MPREG, kesian YUNJAE...

Bingung kan?

Yasudah, tamat sampai sini sajaaah XD

(Uyeeaa, Changmin straight karena nikah sama sayaah)

Oh ya, salam hangat buat silent readers :* muach XD thanks yaaa

Saya tahu saya ini banyak omong -_-v

Cuma pingin cari temen buat fangirling ._.a kemarin habis liat AADBSK lagi, yang part Jaejoong di suruh nangis dalam hati...*misuh-misuh* asem si emak mah lawak -_- XDD masa mukanya minta dicium gitu XDD

**DON'T LIKE? I DARE YOU TO ****KEEP READING. **Muwahahaha XD


End file.
